Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular, and the features and functionality provided by portable electronic devices continue to expand to meet the needs and expectations of many consumers. With some wearable electronic devices, the component parts are modular and exchangeable. For example, electronic wristwatches can allow a user to select one of a variety of bands for securing the electronic components to the user. The user can select and exchange bands based on a preference for certain characteristics of a given band.
However, some traditional portable electronic devices, particularly wearable electronic devices, may have relatively limited functionality or are only able to perform a specialized set of functions or tasks. Some portable electronic devices operate without regard to the band selected for use therewith. The embodiments described herein are directed to a wearable device that provides a wide range of functionality that can be influenced by selection of a band.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.